


Morning Coffee

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: A morning always starts with coffee ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> a slight AU in which it's set in the BBC 'verse but I've taken the boys on my own way

John slowly opened his eyes to a brightly lit bedroom. He sighed , he'd forgotten to pull his curtains late last night after coming to bed and he'd so wanted a lie in this morning after yesterdays hectic dash around London with Sherlock, chasing the bad guys as always. 

* oh well , might as well lie here for 5 minutes * he thought, enjoying the tranquillity of birdsong floating in through the opened window. As he stretched his arms outside the quilt, he suddenly realised that he wasn't alone in bed. Shaking the fog of fatigue off, John racked his brain to remember what had happened last night. He couldn't remember coming back to the flat with a date, he had been working a case for god's sake and anyways these days he felt he had all what he needed ( well nearly all ) with his relationship with Sherlock. There were a couple of things that could've improved the situation, but he was content as things were . So who in the hell was in bed with him ?

From underneath the quilt came a small sigh , the quilt rustled as the other occupant turned over and surfaced.

" John ?" came that well known honeyed voice 

John rubbed his eyes to see Sherlock's bed splayed curls come into view, Sherlock's eyes squinting in wry amusement.

"why do you have to be so loud when you thinking? I hope you're not going to turn into another Anderson, heaven knows one is bad enough "

John's eyes popped as he realised he was in bed with Sherlock, gently lifting the quilt cover, he saw Sherlock's bare shoulders come into view and he gulped.

* Oh hell, what had he done last night ...... fuck, fuck, shit. This was it, he was gonna have to find somewhere else to live now * John's inner monologue screamed at him

" Um, oh fuck..... shit, I'm sorry Sherlock..... for whatever....... " John stammered, his voice petering out

"John , you know me..... if I hadn't wanted to be here, if I hadn't wanted last night to happen...... you know my methods, deduce the facts " Sherlock interrupted

John's mind was working overtime. He remembered them both coming into the flat in the early hours of the morning, both high on the endorphins of another case solved successfully, especially Sherlock who had seemed quite impish in his glee. John had made their usual post case pot of tea and they'd both sat on the sofa drinking it. For some reason , Sherlock wasn't satisfied with the tea and he'd gotten hold of a bottle of Glenmorangie from somewhere. He'd poured them both a healthy glass of it and John remembered toasting Sherlock in jest. Whether it had been lack of food, fatigue or just high spirits between them, they both had become tipsy very quickly and he remembered Sherlock suggesting a childish game of Fact or Fiction . Somehow John's innermost thoughts and desires had been spilled and throwing caution to the wind had pounced on said detective . He tried to justify it by reasoning that it had been a tickling game which quickly had become heated due to John's confession and the next thought John could remember was falling up the stairs to his room, dragging Sherlock behind him. Why he'd decided that instead of Sherlock's own room, which had been closer, he couldn't remember.   
They had both fallen onto the bed and their clothes had quickly vanished leaving John gasping in pleasure at their skin to skin contact. 

John sighed, he wished he could recollect more , but fatigue had blurred out the memories. Turning to face Sherlock, he awaited his tongue lashing for what he'd done, mentally thinking of Letting agencies to contact when Sherlock threw him out .

Suddenly John was startled out of his thoughts when Sherlock's hands came up to touch his cheek.

" John , stop thinking negative thoughts, they hurt my brain. Why would you ? I'm not going to throw you out for what happened. You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to..... In fact the alcohol let me see inside you, your thoughts, your wishes. At last I had confirmation of what you wanted. After I'd shut you down that first night in Angelos , I had slowly come to realise that you were everything to me. I wanted more but as you kept going out out with those insipid women who were not worthy of you, I bided my time and tried to be content with your friendship. I never guessed that my feelings would be reciprocated this way"

John blinked in astonishment at this " You mean ?"

"Yes, I'm not going to repeat myself. What happened last night was mutual, no please if you've finished worrying about that, are you making coffee? My mouth is like the desert "

John actually giggled a little in relief and happiness , things were ok , in fact they were more that bloody ok..... it was fantastic .

"It wouldn't hurt for you to make the morning coffee for once Sherlock " John stated.

" Why break the habit of a lifetime John, now that we're together....... we are together right ? "

" Idiot " John retorted, smiling.

He threw back the covers and got up, feeling Sherlock's eyes on his naked body. He turned to see him almost leering at him and picking up his shirt from the floor, threw it at Sherlock. As he left the room, he could hear Sherlock chuckling and it made him feel warm. Life was suddenly so good, and he intended to show Sherlock for the rest of his life.


End file.
